


Heartbeats

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Zombie AU, angsty but some nice cuddles, i don't know how to tag, wow this took a long time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: You'd never hear them until they were too close.





	Heartbeats

The night was cold, and a frozen moon hung low in the sky.

Panting echoed through the trees, the forest thickening as one moved forward.

He heaved himself over a fallen tree, making sure nothing fell out, and continued to sprint, pine needles crunching under his feet.

He heard the telltale beep of his watch, and pumped his legs faster, weaving through the tree trunks and dodging the low-lying branches.

There was a double beep, and he cursed, rushing to the nearest tree, and heaving himself up in it.

Scrambling for a handhold, he pulled himself up a couple of branches, and waited silently.

His watch glowed bright red, and he bit down on his lip as the sounds of footsteps grew more apparent.

_Thump._

He couldn’t tell if it was his heart or-

_One of them._

It was a loner, and from the data pouring onto his watch, it was a new stream.

There was a sniff, and a low grumble.

He closed his eyes, gripping tightly onto one of the surrounding branches.

A minute passed, and then the footsteps slowly receded.

He let out a puff of air, and began to slide down, stopping with a jolt as a twig snapped. 

The footsteps stopped, and Keith swore silently, his arms beginning to shake from the effort of holding himself up.

Another minute went by, and the forest was silent again.

* * *

He padded quietly through the darkened rooms, stacking the plastic bottles from his bag in the cabinets, and slinging off his jacket.

The door to the far room was cracked open a bit, the moonlight filtering in from above casting shadows on the floor.

The door creaked as he gently pushed it open, and the blankets in the corner shifted a bit.

“Hey.” He breathed as he neared the bed, her coppery hair glinting in the faint light.

“You’re back.” He heard her mumble, and he felt himself pulled down into the pillows, body covering hers.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

“I missed you.” She whispered. “It was so cold.”

He felt her forehead, and winced. “Katie, you’re burning up.”

“So cold.” She muttered, and turned away.

“Katie.”

“Yeah?” She said sleepily.

“You need some medicine.”

“Mmhmm. Won’t you stay with me?” And she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and-

“I want you to stay with me.”

“Katie-,” 

"Shhh.” And she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and he relaxed.

And he could feel her heartbeat, slowing beating, like the beat of a drum.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
